


Failed Attempts

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Photographs, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: Dan enlists the help of Phil for his latest Instagram.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Failed Attempts

“It’s - Dan, it’s crap. I love you,but you look sort of constipated. Also you can see half of your nipple, which is an odd look.”

  
  


“Fuck me, then.” He’s trying to snatch his phone back, also trying to keep his wine from spilling out all over his blanket. Over his furry floor throne of lies - _I’ll make you look sexy, lay on me -_ that had been the promise. The promise wasn’t whatever Phil had just said.

“Daniel.” Phil’s got the upper hand here, stood looming above him, scrolling back through all the failed attempts. “Just lay back down for me.”

Dan stares, stubborn for half a second before Phil gives him a look and he goes back down easy.

“There we go.” Phil’s crouches down beside him, sounding more affected now he’s up close. “Pretty. Knew I was right to buy it.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You can’t take all the credit for this, these long legs were all my own work.” He tips his head, it’s an offer, a we can forget the photo and you can show me just how much you appreciate me. 

Phil shakes his head, then he’s doing - something. He’s half horny, half professional photographer as he guides Dan with gentle hands. He’s posing him, hands slipping between his thighs briefly as a treat. There’s always this odd electricity between them, something that hasn’t faded over ten years, something that meant Dan’s brain went a little haywire whenever Phil touched him. “Are you-“

“Shush.”

Dan falls silent, watches Phil as he watches him. He feels exposed in the most peculiar way, for the first time he’s being looked at like a project, not as someone Phil had looked at years ago and decided yeah - yeah, I can make a home with him. 

"Stop it, I know what you’re thinking.” Dan doesn’t doubt it, Phil always seems to know, perceptive to Dan’s - everything. “If I look at you in a way that isn’t I’m a professional photographer and you’re my beautiful muse I’m— I’m going to want to jump you. You have no idea what you look like right now, or maybe you do. Probably do. Bastard.” 

“Yeah. I suppose I can figure a guess.” Dan smiles, wine drunk and content with the reactions he can still illicit. 

Phil mimics him, accent surprisingly accurate - or not. Is it surprising if you spend every waking moment in each other’s company? 

“Shutup.” Dan snorts, and he thinks he can lean in for a kiss and get away with. 

“Oi!” 

“What?” 

“This isn’t very professional, are you trying to get me fired?” Phil has a hand in his hair anyway, “stop distracting me whilst I’m working. Do you want to show off to all your instagram friends or not?” 

  
  


Phil’s good like that, never tips into that ugly side of jealousy like Dan sometimes does. He get it, gets that Dan’s doing this for himself, gets that this is a big deal after years of being so unsure. “I want you to hurry up so I can show off to you.”

“Oh? What’s your special talent?” He’s putting the wine glass back in Dan’s hand, moving it just so. 

“Can think of a few things you consider special.” He opens his mouth to - Phil clamps his hand over it. 

“Do not shove your fingers down there, Howell, I’m hanging on by a thread.” He pleads, and Dan feels awfully smug. He goes for a sultry finger against the fur instead, a small,secret direct shout out to Phil. 

“Will this do?” He’s on his side, lace bunched up in a way that hides but also shows. “Content with your work?”

“I think I should win some sort of prize, honestly.” Phil ruffles his hair one last time, lingers for a little too long and for a second he thinks the photo shoot is going to turn a little more R rated. “Stay still.”

He’s moving backwards towards the sofa, staring at Dan through the screen on his phone with something incredibly close to want. “Well, would you look at that. I’m a genius.” 

Dan doesn’t even get to look at the photo until hours later,  until Phil’s shown him just how much he appreciates him. Doesn’t get to post it until he’s basking in the afterglow, Phil at his side softly encouraging him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heehhehehehhehe


End file.
